


Bound To You

by Snarryeyes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Bonding, M/M, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 06:32:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2418542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarryeyes/pseuds/Snarryeyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus has kept his interactions with the latest Defence Against the Dark Arts professor to a minimum. Unfortunately, an ill-timed classroom accident takes that decision out of his hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bound To You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2014 'Road Not Taken' fest over at Snape_Potter. It was originally intended for the Snarry-A-Thon but I couldn’t complete it in time. Luckily it kind of fits this fest, too. Well, inasmuch as Harry never became an Auror but decided to return to Hogwarts to teach instead. *coughs* Not clutching at straws at all. Anyway, the original prompt was: A potion or spell goes wrong and Harry and Snape get stuck to one another and can not leave each other's side (or must be touching in some way) for xx number of hours/days. 
> 
> Many thanks again to Suitesamba for taking on beta duty. <3
> 
> As always, JKR owns the characters. This is just a bit of fun.

Severus suspected that it was going to be one of _those_ days when, during the very first lesson, a first year boy accidentally spilled his potion onto the floor and melted a sizeable hole in it; more so when in the following class a third year, despite clear instructions, added double the required quantity of peppermint to what should have been a simple cough potion, resulting in a swift evacuation of the room due to the intense fumes. It should therefore have come as no surprise when the final lesson of the day ended in disaster.

The difficult part of this particular lesson was over and the class was cleaning up, which should have been fairly straightforward even for the intellectually challenged amongst them. Still he should have been paying closer attention, and indeed would have if he hadn’t been momentarily distracted by the appearance of Potter—or _Professor_ Potter as Minerva insisted he should call him—who had dropped by to relay a message about a staff meeting that evening.

One minute Severus was acknowledging the information, somewhat irritably, and the next an ominously loud hissing sound filled the room. All Severus’ years of potions expertise immediately had him shouting at the students (and Potter) to get out and, no one needing to be told twice, there was a mad scramble for the door. Moving forward, Severus drew his wand to deal with the smoking and spitting cauldron. He registered his name being shouted from behind, but then the dungeon turned blinding white and he was lifted off his feet, the white quickly fading to fathomless black.

***

Severus withheld a groan at the strong clinical scent assaulting his nostrils. He knew exactly where he was without needing visual confirmation, irritation rising to join the waves of pain and nausea warring for control in his head. What he did not expect was to see Potter’s mess of dark locks as soon as he opened his eyes, framing a pale face lit by the setting sun from the window above. Worse, Potter was lying right beside him, so close that Severus could feel every breath exhaled as he slept. Severus’ immediate response was to remove himself from the bed but a firm hand pushed him back down.

“Not so fast, Severus,” Poppy said sternly, running her wand over him. Severus batted it away.

“Enough!” He used the tone he reserved for the most incompetent students, which didn’t quite have the same effect but was nevertheless sufficient for her to loosen her hold, allowing him to surge upwards. “If this is some kind of joke—”

“Oh, Severus, calm down,” Minerva said, entering the room. “You both took quite a knock—”

“Well, as you can see, I’m perfectly fine,” Severus snapped. “So, if you’ll excuse me.” He slid off the bed and strode towards the door. At least, that’s what he intended to do. In reality he took only two steps before pain flared in his head and the room tilted alarmingly. He registered someone grasping his arm before the darkness rushed back, and with it the echo of a scream.

***

When Severus awoke again, his groan of frustration could not be contained. He was once again on the bed with an unconscious Potter, although this time the candles around them were lit and Minerva was seated on the chair next to the bed, hands clasped in front of her, looking the tiniest bit smug.

“Welcome back, Severus. I trust you’ll wait for me to explain the situation this time before attempting to do anything rash.”

Severus gingerly lifted himself into a sitting position, his body angled away from his bedfellow. “Please do explain—start with why I am forced to share a bed when there are at least a dozen perfectly unoccupied ones all around us.”

“Well, there is a very good explanation for that,” Poppy replied, bustling over. Severus capitulated to her medical assessment only because he was more concerned with what this explanation was.

Minerva continued. “We found you and Harry in the remains of the dungeon shortly after the explosion, side by side and unconscious. When we tried to separate you in order to transport you here, however, both of you began experiencing severe pain and it was only when you were put back together that it stopped.” She paused and shook her head. “I don’t know how, but it seems that the explosion forged some kind of link between you and Harry.”

“Which potion were the students brewing, Severus?” Poppy asked, running her wand over his chest with a disapproving expression.

“They were finishing the next stage of their Strengthening Solutions,” Severus said distractedly, trying to digest the information. “I take it that you have no idea how to fix this?”

“Not yet,” Poppy admitted, somewhat reluctantly. “But it does seem to have weakened ever so slightly in the past couple of hours.”

Severus pinched his nose in a vain effort to rein in his growing temper. “So you’re saying that I have to stay with Potter until this thing—whatever it is—wears off or we find an antidote.”

“…It _looks_ that way… yes.”

Severus dropped his hand. “Well, it seems that my damnation is complete.”

“It’s not my idea of a good time either, you know,” a groggy voice said next to him, causing Poppy to immediately bustle around to the other side of the bed. Severus didn’t know whether to be relieved that her attention was elsewhere or aggravated by the man it was now directed towards. The latter won out.

“Perhaps if you’d heeded my instructions we wouldn’t be in this situation.”

“I apologise for trying to prevent you from being killed,” Harry replied dryly, sitting up.

“Ah, of course, your idiotic Gryffindor heroics at work once again. I should have known.”

“Oh for heaven’s sake,” Minerva interrupted, clearly exasperated. “Blaming Harry will not alter anything, Severus.”

“And yet I find it highly satisfying.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “Look, we’re just going to have to figure this out as we go. I’m sure a couple of days together won’t kill us.”

“But we may kill each other.”

“Severus,” Minerva admonished.

“Fine,” Severus huffed, pulling his robes more tightly around him, burying his hands deep within its folds. “Clearly I do not have a choice.”

“No, you don’t,” Minerva answered briskly, getting up. Severus scowled at her.

“Hey, Harry! I thought your days of being in here were over?”

Severus’ expression darkened further at the sight of a very dirty Charlie Weasley striding into the hospital wing. A Weasley added to the mix was just what he needed. Unfortunately with dragons added to this year’s Care of Magical Creatures lessons, Charlie had seen fit to volunteer as an assistant to Hagrid and Minerva had agreed despite his own protestations. Charlie’s current expression was irritatingly cheerful despite the thick dark mud that covered his jeans and jumper, which also had several scorched holes.

“Me too,” Harry replied with a grimace that quickly turned into a grin when Charlie produced a plate of treacle tart from behind his back.

“You missed dinner,” he said by way of explanation. His eyes had widened a fraction at the sight of them sharing a bed but his smile didn’t falter.

“Stealing food?” Severus said, eyebrow arched. “How very Weasley of you.”

“Actually, the house-elves were only too happy to give it to me.” Charlie grinned, completely unabashed. He sat on the bed next to Harry, handing over the plate as Minerva moved away to have a hushed conversation with Poppy. “So,” Charlie continued, “word is you blew up the Potions classroom. And here was I thinking you were past that sort of thing.”

“It wasn’t me!” Harry protested, although his indignation was somewhat smothered by a mouthful of tart.

“Your presence did little to help the situation, however,” Severus added, eyeing the rapidly disappearing tart distastefully. Harry shot him a look.

“Have you been given the all clear to get out of here?” Charlie asked. “The Welsh Green eggs have finally hatched. You should see Hagrid, he’s beside himself.”

Harry swallowed and glanced uneasily at Severus. “No… not yet anyway.”

Charlie frowned, scrutinizing first Harry’s face and then the rest of him. “Why? You don’t look injured.”

“Appearances can be deceptive,” said Severus.

“The explosion caused more of a deep-seated injury,” Harry explained carefully. “And it affected both of us.” He shot another sideways glance at Severus, who remained impassive. If Harry was looking for help, he was looking at the wrong person. “Let’s just say we have to stay close to each other. For now, at least.”

Charlie’s eyes darted to Severus and back. “Sounds serious.”

“No, just… difficult.”

“Well, if there’s anything I can do…” Charlie trailed off uncertainly.

“There is one thing,” Harry began slowly. “Please don’t say anything to anyone about this.”

“Not even Mum?” Charlie asked, his eyes twinkling merrily.

“No!” Harry said, laughing. “Or Ron and Hermione. It’s better if we sort this out on our own.”

Charlie nodded. “Sure, but you know that’s not going to stop the rumour mill.”

“Mr Weasley has a point,” Minerva said, moving back to join them. “Perhaps you should both stay here. I’ll find someone to cover your classes.”

“Absolutely not!” Severus said at once. “I have to prepare my students for their upcoming examinations.”

“And I don’t?” Harry asked, eyebrows raised.

Severus restrained himself from rolling his eyes. “I’m sure we can come to some kind of arrangement in that regard.”

“And where are you going to sleep?” Minerva prompted.

Severus glared at her. She was clearly taking far too much amusement in this whole affair. “Don’t you have a staff meeting to get to?”

“I did… before two of my professors blew themselves up.”

Harry shrugged. “Well, I don’t mind if you share my quarters for a while.”

“Yet I mind considerably,” Severus cut in smoothly. “And since the dungeons are larger and a great deal more discreet, it’s only logical for you to relocate there for the time being.”

“Fine,” Harry sighed, setting his empty plate aside. Expecting him to put up more of a fight, Severus merely watched him with an expression of faint surprise. “I’ll need to pick up some things from my rooms then.”

Minerva nodded. “That’s settled then, although I’ll still require daily updates as to the status of your… condition.”

“If you insist,” Severus ground out through a tightly clenched jaw.

“I do. Now, I think it best if you wait here until the students have returned to their dormitories. I’ll make sure you’re not disturbed.”

Before Severus could say another word, she had whisked the curtain around them and departed. Left with only Potter and Weasley, who immediately resumed the subject of dragons, Severus was forced to go through complex potion brewing in his head to prevent himself from trying to escape again. This fate, he decided, was worse than Azkaban.

***

He had to endure forty minutes of Weasley’s company, followed by a further hour of Potter’s awkward and stilted attempts at conversation. When Poppy eventually came to tell them that they could leave, Severus was on his feet within seconds.

They were able to experiment a little as they walked through the castle together, quickly discovering that if they took even one step away from each other they both felt the effects immediately. They were, however, able to walk side by side without necessarily touching skin, just brushing arms. Severus still hated it and consoled himself with the fact that he could unleash his irritation on any student they came across who happened to be breaking curfew. To his disappointment, none appeared.

“I just need to get the notes for my next class and some clothes,” Harry said once they were safely ensconced in his room. Severus would have preferred to wait by the door but was forced to shadow Potter’s every movement around the room, something which did nothing to quell his intense irritation with the situation.

“Notes?” he asked, eying the stack of papers Harry was sifting through. 

Harry looked up. “What, you think I just make it up as I go along?”

“Has that not always been your preferred method?”

To Severus’ surprise, instead of being offended, Harry just laughed. “Yeah, I suppose it has. Teaching makes that a little hard, though.” His attention returned to his notes, Severus took to looking around the rest of the room. It was a little cluttered but generally welcoming, with an air of maturity that Severus might not have expected. No sign of anything self-congratulatory, nothing relating to his victory in the war—in fact, the only reminder was contained in the old Wizarding photo on the mantelpiece, where Fred Weasley stood grinning from ear to ear beside his brothers after a Gryffindor Quidditch victory, surreptitiously poking Percy in the back with his broom. Every so often, Percy would look around for the culprit and Fred and George would erupt into laughter.

“Okay,” Harry said, causing Severus’ gaze to fly back to him. He had summoned a case and an assortment of clothes, which he shrank down to carry more easily. “That’ll do for now.”

“No owl?” Severus asked, noting the absence of a cage.

“No,” Harry replied, a hint of sorrow creeping into his expression. “I didn’t have the heart to get another—not after Hedwig.”

Normally Severus would have made a comment about Gryffindor sentimentality, but for some unfathomable reason he held it back. He quickly put it down to being concussed and, with no other response to give, gruffly suggested that they should leave. Fortunately Harry acquiesced without argument.

***

“Don’t take this the wrong way, but where are we going to sleep tonight?”

Severus replaced his bottle of whisky, handing a glass to Harry before responding. “Assuming you do not wish to use the bed—”

“You assume right,” Harry cut in, having downed almost half the glass in one gulp.

“—and I heartily agree,” Severus continued smoothly, “I suggest we stay here for now.” He ushered Harry towards his large and comfortable plush sofa beside the fire and sank down onto it.

“Here?” Harry asked, frowning. “Isn’t it a little… cramped, for both of us?”

With a wave of his wand, Severus made the sofa larger and transfigured the cushions into plump pillows. But instead of being appeased, Harry continued to look troubled.

“Surely this is big enough even for you?” Severus drawled.

Harry looked up. “Hmm? Oh no, it isn’t that. It’s…” He hesitated and then let out a resigned kind of sigh. “I could really use a hot shower.”

“As could I.”

“So… how are we going to do this?”

Severus quirked an eyebrow. “Together, of course. I wouldn’t want you drowning yourself.” 

***

Severus tilted his face into the spray, feeling some of the tension ebb from his muscles. It couldn’t drain completely, not when his back was pressed against Harry’s. They had to stand sideways to the shower to make it work, every so often bumping a shoulder or an elbow as they tried to wash. It was far from ideal but infinitely preferable to the dubious results of a cleaning spell.

Finishing with the soap, Severus gruffly offered it over his shoulder to Harry, who accepted it a moment later with a murmur of thanks. As Severus withdrew his hand, he caught movement out of the corner of his eye. When he turned his head towards it he met his own gaze, reflected in a small portion of the bathroom mirror that was visible from his position, but his eyes were drawn beyond to the broad shoulders touching his, the play of muscles beneath the skin as Harry moved. Severus swiftly looked away, closing his eyes as he lifted his face into the spray again.

***

After a particularly restless night, due mostly to having another body invading his personal space—something which Harry apparently wasn’t bothered by, judging by his snores—Severus was gratified to find that whatever was linking them had all but gone. Crossing to opposite ends of the room didn’t induce any negative side effects, nor, it seemed, did being in different rooms. So, daring to hope that it was indeed over, they set off to their own classes after a private breakfast and—thankfully, separate—showers.

Of course, Severus should have known that it wouldn’t be that simple. As his first lesson of the day got underway, he became gradually aware that something was not right. The uneasiness grew as the morning went on, slowly and subtly morphing into discomfort and then pain. Clutching onto the edge of his desk with a vice-like grip, Severus told the class of third years to get on with their task, and then hurriedly left the room, cursing Harry once again for landing them in this situation. He had intended to go straight to the DADA classroom, but as it was he didn’t need to; he’d only taken three or four slightly unsteady steps down the dimly lit passageway when Minerva appeared at the other end of it, supporting a stumbling and very pale Harry.

“Oh, Severus, thank goodness,” she said, clearly relieved. “We were just talking and his condition suddenly worsened.”

Harry, in obvious pain, reached out blindly to grasp Severus’ arm as soon as he was within reach. The throbbing in Severus’ head dulled somewhat but not enough, due to the material separating them. Severus removed Harry’s hand from his arm, enclosing it in his own instead, and this time the effect was instantly soothing.

“In here,” Minerva said, guiding them into an adjacent disused classroom. She sat Harry down on a dusty table before closing the door, hiding them from prying eyes.

Harry was breathing deeply, head bowed, but his grip on Severus’ hand was strong, continuing to send out waves of relief. Severus was still standing, having fared slightly better due to his more effective methods of pain control—honed through years of spying and sporadic torture—but it was not something that he’d like to repeat.

“I guess this means it’s not over, then,” Harry sighed, finally looking up. There was a light sheen of sweat across his forehead and, although the colour was slowly returning to his cheeks, he was still far too pale. Still, Severus had to fight the urge to release his hand.

“Evidently not, although it is clearly weakening, as Madam Pomfrey predicted.”

“How would you like to handle this?” Minerva asked, coming to stand beside them. “I could try to find temporary replacements for your teaching posts if you wish, and handle your duties as Heads of House.”

Severus was quick to reject the suggestion. “No, that will not be necessary. I’m sure we can come to some kind of arrangement that will satisfy whatever this bond demands until it has resolved itself. It will simply take a little creative rearranging of our schedules.” His gaze slid back down to Harry. “Do you concur?”

“Yeah,” Harry nodded, his voice a little stronger now. “I’m not letting this thing beat us.”

“Good,” Minerva said, smiling approvingly. “You see? You two can agree on occasion.”

***

Over the course of the next few days—fortunately the weekend—it became clear that if he and Harry spent a long period of time in physical contact, it appeased the link enough to spend an amount of time apart with no negative effects. Harry likened it to charging a Muggle battery up, although that was something to which Severus could not attest. It was by no means a solution—and it didn’t stretch to the length of a lesson, as they’d learned the hard way—but it did give them a certain amount of individual freedom during the day.

After discussing the various options in regard to teaching, it was decided that they would each stand in as assistants in each other’s classes on the pretext of learning new teaching methods, Minerva even going so far as to involve the other teachers (to a lesser extent, of course) so that it wouldn’t look suspicious. And while Severus was rather doubtful of how helpful Harry would prove in Potions, given his track record, Harry seemed downright pleased with the idea of calling upon Severus’ knowledge and skill in Defence when needed… something that filled Severus with a certain amount of trepidation. 

However, as it turned out, Monday’s set of lessons went far more smoothly than Severus had anticipated. It was made clear fairly quickly that the Defence Against the Dark Arts post was in capable hands, not that Severus ever truly doubted it. Even if Harry’s teaching methods were a little unorthodox, he held the attention of the class for the duration of the lesson with seemingly little effort. At Harry’s request, Severus assisted with the rudimentary demonstration of several spells, and even though there was no real intent behind them, Severus felt the magic emanating from Harry from across the room, a tantalizing glimpse of the power that had destroyed Voldemort so completely. Severus told himself that his own rapt attention was purely due to his desire to assist adequately.

When it came to Potions, Harry did everything that was asked of him without question and, what’s more, he did it correctly. And, despite their having been together all day, he stayed behind after the last class had filed out to help Severus carefully replace any unused ingredients and store the potions that had been created.

“Could you not have been this attentive when you were a student?” Severus smirked, his tone making it clear that the question was intended to be light-hearted rather than accusatory. Harry took it as such and snickered loudly, closing the potion cupboard with a snap.

“Actually, I was very attentive; you just kept putting me off. I did much better in Professor Slughorn’s class,” Harry added. Then his expression turned awkward and he closed his mouth abruptly. Severus didn’t have to be an accomplished Legilimens to know what had caused it. It had been his book, after all.

“I have some brewing to do before dinner. Would you care to assist me?”

Severus wasn’t entirely sure what made him ask, and he certainly wasn’t going to examine the indecipherable feeling that Harry’s answering grin stirred in his chest. 

“Really?”

Severus nodded curtly, brushing off whatever it was. It was simply added assistance. “You have proven yourself equal to the task.”

By the time they emerged some hours later, dinner had long since finished. So, retiring to Severus’ rooms, they called upon the ever-eager house-elves to provide them with food and spent the remainder of the evening marking assignments side by side. It was, Severus pondered later that night, oddly agreeable. But with that came the realization that somewhere along the way ‘Potter’ had become ‘Harry.’

***

What had at first seemed so alien quickly became routine over the following days, the constant touches and close proximity a matter of course. It wasn’t until halfway through Friday that Severus realized that he hadn’t felt so much as a twinge of pain from the link. Either they were managing it very effectively or it had finally gone altogether. He voiced his thoughts over lunch in the Great Hall, lowering his voice even though very little could be heard over the clatter of cutlery and boisterous chatter from the students.

Harry paused with his forkful of mashed potato halfway to his mouth, adopting a thoughtful expression. “No, neither have I, come to think of it. Do you think we should test it this afternoon?”

“I believe that would be a wise course of action,” Severus replied, dabbing his mouth with a napkin. “I’m sure you wish to be set free as soon as possible.”

Harry shrugged and, just before he put the fork in his mouth, said, “It’s actually not as bad as I thought it was going to be.”

Severus stared at him for a moment and then caught himself, turning his attention to scrutinizing the House tables for miscreants. On Harry’s other side, Minerva seemed to find something especially satisfying about her spoonful of lemon meringue. 

***

It hadn’t worn off. Of course it hadn’t. Harry had been away for less than an hour when the first stirrings of discontent began, steadily growing and morphing into a more tangible sensation. Severus had just made the decision to go and search for him when Harry suddenly appeared, entering Severus’ quarters perhaps a little more hurriedly than usual. He didn’t bother with pleasantries, simply grasping Severus’ offered hand.

“So that didn’t work then.”

“Your ability to state the obvious never fails to amaze me,” Severus said dryly. 

Harry merely shot him a look and collapsed onto the couch, closing his eyes. After a moment, Severus sat next to him and took the opportunity to study his face freely. It was pale again, strained, and Severus knew that the sheen of sweat had little to do with physical exertion. It was clear that, for some as yet unknown reason, Harry suffered significantly more when they were apart for too long. When Harry opened his eyes again, with a slow exhale of breath, Severus could instantly see that they had regained a little of their vibrancy.

“Better?”

Harry nodded. “Much.” He scrubbed a hand over his face. “How much longer is this going to last? It’s already been over a week.”

“That I cannot answer,” Severus replied. “However, as there has been no significant improvement of our condition, I think it may be prudent for me to begin investigations as to the potion concoction to which we were unintentionally exposed. If I can discover what it was, then perhaps I can create a suitable antidote.” 

“I’ll help if you like,” Harry offered. As he spoke, his thumb moved across the back of Severus’ hand. It clearly wasn’t a conscious gesture but it nevertheless caught Severus by surprise, not least because he felt no urge to pull away.

“That would be… acceptable.”

The remainder of the afternoon was spent questioning the students who were present in Severus’ ill-fated Potions class, which didn’t prove particularly helpful, as no one could remember anything that might explain what had happened. Even the student whose cauldron had exploded—a fifth year girl who was rather highly-strung, to say the least—didn’t have an answer.

“I don’t know what I did!” she said, twisting her hands nervously. “I… I think I followed all the right steps… but then Lizzie was talking to me as we were clearing up and, I don’t know, maybe I accidentally dropped something else in there. I didn’t mean to!”

Severus noticed that, even though he’d asked the question, she directed her answer at Harry, apparently too terrified of the consequences to look Severus in the eye.

“We didn’t think you did,” Harry replied, offering her a reassuring smile. “But think carefully, can you remember anything else that might help us discover what caused the explosion?”

She shook her head. “No, I can’t think of anything.”

“Very well, Miss Brooks, you may go,” Severus said, failing to mask his frustration. As the door closed behind her, Harry squeezed Severus’ arm.

“Okay, it wasn’t the most successful afternoon but we’re not beaten yet. What’s our next step?”

Severus found himself distracted somewhat by Harry’s hand, which continued to rest on his arm as if it belonged there. He mentally shook himself. “We will have to go through each individual step of the potion making process from that day’s lesson, accounting for each and every variable.”

“Sounds complicated.”

“Indeed.”

***

There were still a few hours until dinner, time to at least make a start on recreating the fateful potion.

“Is something wrong?” Severus asked, noting Harry’s strange expression as he collected the necessary ingredients from the private store in his office.

“Oh, no, not really,” Harry replied, breaking into a small smile at being caught. “It just feels… odd. Being in here again, I mean.”

“With permission?” Severus smirked.

Harry snorted, leaning his weight against the doorframe. “You know, despite what you may think, I never stole potions ingredients from you.” Severus aimed an elevated eyebrow in his direction. “I didn’t!” Harry protested, playfully holding his hands up. He paused and then added, “Hermione might have done in our second year.”

“Ah, so Miss Granger _did_ know how to break the rules. And for what, might I ask, did she steal them?”

“Polyjuice Potion.”

His attention slipping completely from his task, Severus turned to look at Harry in surprise. “Polyjuice Potion? That normally takes skill far above that of a second year. I confess myself impressed.”

Harry made a face. “Don’t be too impressed. She accidentally turned herself into a cat.”

Severus couldn’t help it; he burst out laughing, the sound rebounding off the dungeon walls. Harry looked extraordinarily pleased with himself, grinning broadly.

“I’ve never seen you laugh before,” Harry remarked as he helped gather the potions ingredients moments later. “It suits you.” With that he turned and headed out of the door. Severus could only stare after him, a warmth flaring somewhere within him at the unexpected compliment.

***

Despite the fact that Severus had always relished his solitude when brewing, he found Harry’s company to be not unpleasant. Of course, it could have been an effect of the link between them but Harry proved to be just as useful an assistant as in class. He did just as he was instructed and didn’t say anything unless Severus instigated conversation, perhaps wary of breaking his concentration. It was a Harry so very different from his younger self and yet in some ways just the same, though the sparkling green eyes and easy smile had never been directed towards Severus before.

“If I remember correctly, your own Strengthening Solution went decidedly wrong in your fifth year,” Severus remarked, taking the dandelion root that Harry had been dicing and adding a small amount to four separate cauldrons.

Harry looked up with a frown but the next moment his expression cleared. “Oh, that was when Umbridge was there. You know, I was half hoping you would turn her into a potions ingredient.”

Severus smirked as he gently stirred the potions once clockwise. “I would be lying if I said I wasn’t tempted. A hatred of Dolores Umbridge was, I believe, the one thing that we shared that year.”

Harry hummed an affirmative and when Severus looked across at him, he was staring at the back of his left hand. He didn’t understand why until Harry balled it into a fist and the white scars of letters appeared. Severus reached out to take Harry’s hand, bringing it closer, revulsion rising as the words _I must not tell lies_ became clear.

“She did this?”

“In a manner of speaking,” Harry said, pulling his hand away. “She made sure it was my own handwriting.”

Severus stared at him, suddenly rather ashamed of the satisfaction he’d felt upon hearing of Harry’s detentions with Umbridge at the time.

“I’ve had worse,” Harry shrugged, clearing away the remnants of his work. “Do you need anything else?”

Severus pursed his lips but chose not to argue the change of subject. “Not for this stage. The potions will need to mature over the weekend before we can begin experimenting.” 

Harry began to nod and then abruptly paused, a look of alarm crossing his face. “What’s the date tomorrow?”

Removing the cauldrons from the heat, Severus cast a protective charm over them. “The fourteenth, I believe.”

“I’m supposed to have Teddy this weekend. I completely forgot!”

“Perhaps you can reschedule,” Severus suggested.

Harry ran a hand through his hair, looking agitated. “No, Andromeda’s going away. It’s been arranged for months. Damn!” He dropped his hand and looked at Severus. “What am I going to do?”

“I suppose we shall just have to make the best of it.”

The smallest of smiles lifted the corners of Harry’s mouth. “We?”

“I believe I still have little choice in that regard,” Severus replied. He felt something unpleasant twist his insides when Harry’s smile vanished at his words. Whatever it was caused him to soften his tone. “We should be able to effectively manage the periods we spend together over the next two days so that our condition is not obvious. We will, however, still need to sleep in close proximity, so a viable explanation will be needed. I assume you wish him to stay with us?”

Harry nodded. “If it’s not too much trouble.”

“When have you ever been anything else?” 

This time Harry saw the amusement in Severus’ eyes and his smile returned in an instant. “Well, I wouldn’t want your life to become boring.”

***

Harry needed to collect a few more things from his quarters, so Severus accompanied him up to the third floor after dinner that evening. His presence wasn’t strictly necessary, but he didn’t dwell on that, concentrating instead on the conversation that they had started during dinner.

“It is most unusual for a wizard to be able to throw off the Imperius Curse, especially at so young an age, but then you are a most unusual wizard. You did, after all, survive a killing curse. Twice.”

“Well, I have Voldemort to thank for that. I don’t think my luck would hold out a third time.”

“Is that why you elected not to finish your Auror training?”

Harry glanced sideways at him with a hint of amusement. “How long have you been waiting to ask that?”

“I confess I was… surprised… when Minerva told me that you had accepted a teaching position.”

“Surprised and alarmed, I bet,” Harry smirked. He shrugged. “I’d spent most of my life in the Wizarding world fighting dark wizards. When it came right down to it, I didn’t want that to be all that my life was. The year that Umbridge was here, when Hermione convinced me to start the DA, I found something that made me truly happy. I wanted to get that back. And Hogwarts has always been my home… my real one.”

Severus nodded. “I see it that way also.”

“I know,” Harry said softly. “I got that much from your memories.”

Severus covered his surprise. This was something that they had never discussed, even when Harry had returned his memories to him after the war ended. He sensed that Harry wanted to say more now, to finally plunge down that overgrown path of tangled thoughts and feelings, but before he could there was a burst of noise somewhere nearby. It seemed to be coming from one of Hogwarts’ notorious hidden staircases.

Severus pulled back a heavy tapestry to reveal the small figure of a first year Slytherin with his leg trapped in the trick step halfway up the narrow staircase. His face was red with anger and frustration, no doubt aimed at the group of crowing Gryffindors above him. They suddenly fell silent upon the appearance of their two Heads of House.

“What exactly is going on here?” Severus demanded in his deadliest tone, one that was guaranteed to make any student shrink back from him. Harry pulled the first year’s leg free and set him down on firm ground, laying a reassuring hand on his shoulder before turning to the group of older boys.

The tallest boy nearest the front—well known for his mischief both in class and out of it—recovered first. “It was just a bit of fun, Professor,” he replied defensively.

“Ten points from Gryffindor.”

“But sir—”

“Make that twenty,” Severus cut across him icily.

Eyes blazing with a mixture of fury and indignation, the boy looked across to Harry, clearly expecting support. “Professor!”

“Keep arguing and it’ll be forty,” Harry said steadily. “I expected better from you, Simmons. From all of you,” he added, his gaze sweeping the others, who looked a little more contrite. “The war is over now. Slytherin House deserves as much respect as any other. Now go!”

With a certain amount of mutinous muttering, they turned and climbed the stairs, disappearing into the corridor above a moment later. The first year looked to Severus enquiringly. 

“Run along, Peterson,” Severus instructed. “If you have any further problems, you may come to me.”

The boy nodded and turned to go but then something made him pause and look back at Harry thoughtfully. “I didn’t think any Gryffindors cared about Slytherins, Professor.”

“I care about _every_ student,” Harry replied, his eyes projecting his sincerity. “I’ll see you in class on Monday.” 

Severus watched the small boy go on his way. “A noble sentiment. However, I do not believe that the rivalry between Gryffindors and Slytherins will ever truly fade.”

“Oh, I don’t know,” Harry said as they exited the stairway and resumed walking. “Recently I’ve found that Lions and Snakes can get on perfectly well.”

He flashed a grin in Severus’ direction. For once, Severus was speechless.

***

The following morning, Harry went to meet Andromeda and Teddy alone, anxious to keep things as normal as possible. They had both agreed that Andromeda did not need to know of their situation, since they had it well under control and it would not affect Harry’s care of his godson. As for Teddy, he would be told that Harry was working on a project with Severus that required him to stay there temporarily—an explanation that was as close to the truth as possible. 

Severus remained in his quarters after Harry left, putting the finishing touches to Teddy’s temporary accommodation in his study. He did not enjoy the prospect of sharing his private space with yet another wizard—let alone a boisterous seven-year-old—but was comforted by the fact that it was something he’d only have to endure for two days. Of course, there was the added complication of Harry and Severus’ own sleeping arrangements—they had agreed that it would be best to move to Severus’ bedroom during Teddy’s stay so that Teddy was less likely to stumble upon them sleeping in the same bed. Severus was now accustomed to sleeping beside Harry on his enlarged couch, even managing to get a tolerable amount of sleep nearly every night, but the thought of them both in his bed kindled a whole range of thoughts and feelings that he wasn’t ready to examine too closely.

“Severus?”

Steeling himself for whatever lay ahead, Severus closed the door and returned to the sitting room. He immediately found himself the subject of intense scrutiny, bright eyes gazing at him from beneath a mess of turquoise hair. Like Harry, Teddy looked very much like his father but there was also clearly a great deal of his mother in him—something Severus was only just beginning to realize about Harry as well.

“Teddy,” Harry said, one hand resting on his shoulder, “this is Professor Snape. He’s Hogwarts’ Potions professor and Head of Slytherin House.”

“Hi,” Teddy said a little shyly, his hair darkening around his pale face.

Severus inclined his head. “Welcome to Hogwarts. I trust you’ll enjoy your stay.”

“Come on, I’ll show you your room,” Harry said, smiling. “Then maybe I’ll give you a tour of the castle.”

Teddy’s hair turned a vibrant purple as his face lit up. “Can we see the ghosts? And the giant squid?”

Harry laughed, steering him towards his room. “We’ll see.” As he passed Severus, Harry briefly clasped his hand, restoring the link. For the briefest of moments, Severus’ fingers tightened around Harry’s before they slipped from his grasp.

***

Rather than wanting to escape Severus’ company, as most children generally did, Teddy surprised Severus by inviting him along for the tour. As Harry smiled and invited him also, Severus found that he couldn’t say no. He justified his decision by telling himself that if he stayed with Harry for a few hours it would strengthen the link and give him a free afternoon.

They explored the rest of the dungeons and then the entrance hall, where Teddy was held spellbound for several minutes by the flow of jewels in and out of the House hourglasses. 

“Gryffindor’s in the lead!” he shouted excitedly as a handful of rubies dropped down, surpassing Slytherin’s.

“I’m sure a Gryffindor rule-breaker will remedy that soon enough,” Severus remarked.

“Hey!” Harry protested playfully, but as he did so a number of rubies flew back up again, so he swiftly moved Teddy along, pointedly ignoring Severus’ smirk.

As Teddy’s father and godfather had both been in that House, they headed to Gryffindor Tower next. 

“Care to enter the lion’s den with us, Severus?” Harry asked with a grin as they approached the portrait of the Fat Lady.

“I would not want to frighten your students on a weekend. I shall wait outside.”

The loud murmur of conversation faltered as Harry entered the common room with Teddy. He held his hands up, smiling. “Relax everyone; it’s not a surprise inspection. I’m just showing my godson Teddy around and Gryffindor Tower was on his list.”

“Cool hair, Teddy!” a sixth year prefect grinned. “You want to see the dorms?”

Teddy looked up at Harry uncertainly. “Can I?”

“Go ahead.”

As Teddy happily trotted off, Harry leant against the wall by the portrait hole. “You can go back to whatever you were doing,” he told the students. “Diligently completing your homework, I’m sure,” he added, eyes twinkling.

“I’ve done my homework!” a second year piped up proudly from across the room, squeaking when he was bombarded a moment later by a dozen pieces of screwed up parchment.

“Don’t let me catch you with those Weasley products in my class, Miss Henderson,” Harry smirked, spotting the box she was failing to hide behind her.

“Oh, I’d never use them in your class, Professor,” Henderson said earnestly. “I’d save them for Po—” catching sight of Severus standing just outside the open portrait hole, she changed words mid-sentence. “History of Magic,” she finished with an innocent grin.

Harry snorted. “Well, as a teacher, I must advise you to keep them here. I doubt Professor Binns would notice anything amiss but I know that if Mr Filch finds them on you, he’ll confiscate them all.”

Teddy came bounding back down the stairs a few minutes later. “Harry! Is it true that the stairs to the girls’ dormitories turn into a slide if a boy tries to go up them?”

“It’s true,” Harry laughed. “My friend Ron found that out the hard way in our fifth year.”

“Cool!”

“Right, come on. Let’s leave the students to it,” Harry said, ushering Teddy back towards the portrait hole. “Thank you, Mr McAvoy,” he added to the prefect who’d shown Teddy around.

“So you liked Gryffindor Tower, then?” Harry asked, once the portrait had closed behind them.

“Yeah, I learned loads of cool stuff!”

“Indeed,” Severus said dryly. “It was very illuminating.”

Harry laughed and nudged his shoulder, and Severus felt a flutter of contentment as the link restored itself.

After a brief encounter with Nearly Headless Nick, who whipped his plumed hat off so enthusiastically that it knocked his partially severed head sideways—much to Teddy’s delight—they visited Harry’s classroom and the mostly deserted library, where an elderly Madam Pince watched Teddy inspect her books through narrowed distrustful eyes. She didn’t say anything, however—not when two Hogwarts Professors were present.

“Where to next?” Harry asked as they strolled away from the library. “We can go to the kitchens if you’re hungry. The house-elves are always more than happy to feed unexpected guests.”

“You speak from experience?” Severus murmured, eyebrow raised.

“Maybe,” Harry grinned.

“Can we go right up to the top first?” Teddy asked, looking out of the windows as they passed. “The tallest tower?”

Severus saw Harry’s grin falter and a heaviness settled in his stomach. There were no happy memories to relive up there.

“The Astronomy Tower,” Harry said, keeping his voice light. “Sure, we can do that. Would you like to come with us, Severus, or do you have other things to attend to?”

For a moment, Severus thought that Harry did not want him there, that it was a polite request to stay away, an obstacle between them that could not be surmounted. But there wasn’t a trace of judgement or resentment in the green eyes that met his: only concern. Harry was offering to do it alone. And Severus couldn’t let him.

“I shall accompany you, if that is acceptable.”

Harry smiled and nodded. “It is.”

***

While Teddy explored every inch of the tower, anxious to see the view in all directions, Harry leant on the warm stone wall and looked out towards the lake. Severus settled beside him and for a few minutes they gazed out in silence, buffeted by the breeze.

“It’s funny,” Harry said, finally breaking the silence. “It’s been years but sometimes it feels like it was just yesterday.”

Severus nodded, a myriad other moments springing to mind. “Time has a way of playing tricks on us.”

Harry shook his head, tearing his gaze away from the lake to meet Severus’. “I’m sorry… for everything you had to go through because of me. It wasn’t fair for him to ask that of you.”

“It was a penance I accepted,” Severus replied, looking away before memories of lifeless emerald eyes could invade. “You have far greater cause for resentment than I.”

“Perhaps,” Harry conceded. “I was angry at first—for being kept from the truth all those years—but in the end I understood why it had to be that way. Both of our lives were in the hands of others, for a long time. But we earned the right to reclaim them.” He looked out across the grounds once more, his expression turning peaceful, content. “Now I’m free.”

With Harry’s gaze averted, Severus’ returned to silently study and contemplate. With everything that Harry had gone through, all that had been revealed, it was nothing short of remarkable that he had borne it with such steadfast selflessness, emerging from it as a man so fundamentally different than Severus could have imagined. He was certainly not his father.

“Harry!” Teddy appeared in-between them, breathless and bright-eyed, his hair—which seemed to change almost every minute—now a deep red. “I saw something spurting fire near the forest!”

Harry was back to himself in an instant, smiling jovially as he turned. “Fire? Well, that’ll be the dragon.”

“Dragon?” Teddy asked excitedly.

“ _And_ I have it on good authority that her eggs have just hatched. In fact, I’ve been meaning to visit for a while. How would you like to come with me?”

Teddy’s face lit up, his hair turning golden as he took Harry’s hand.

***

Drawing the line at what was bound to be an awkward conversation with Hagrid and Charlie Weasley, Severus excused himself to collect certain potions ingredients from the forest. It was true that some were depleted, although it was also true that he could easily have waited another few days to restock them. However, if Harry suspected his underlying motive, he didn’t question it. They amiably parted ways at the edge of the forest, Severus plunging into the trees while Teddy and Harry continued their journey in the sunshine around the tree line.

Severus had always found solace in the forest, in the quiet stillness that embraced him, the darkness that claimed him for its own the further he ventured into it. And yet, despite his solitude, despite the forest being just as it always was, Severus could sense something else. The further he walked, the more he came to recognize it—not a creature lurking among the trees, but the touch of a warm presence at the edge of his consciousness: a little piece of Harry still walking with him.

As he set about collecting certain plants and fungi, Severus pondered whether this was a new effect of the link and whether Harry felt it also. Or perhaps it had been there all along, needing only silent isolation to make its presence felt. Regardless, it was a little unsettling to have something in his mind that he could not entirely shut out, however benign. His mind had always been his own, impregnable, even to the Dark Lord. The thought of having to share it for the rest of his days spurred Severus’ determination to discover the root cause of the link and find the solution. Almost as if in response to these thoughts, a protest against any such severance or perhaps an echo of the mark he’d borne for so long, he felt a flash of searing hot pain across his forearm. It was gone just as quickly, leaving nothing behind—not even a blemish on his pale skin—but it unsettled him further and he couldn’t keep his mind fully on the task.

When the connection to Harry began to demand attention, Severus shrank down the last of his pickings and headed back. As he walked, he became aware that the link was pulling him in a certain direction and, after a moment’s hesitation, he allowed himself to follow it, knowing it would take him to Harry. Sure enough, when he emerged into the bright May sunshine on the far side of the lake, he could hear Harry’s voice.

Squinting slightly as his eyes adjusted, Severus spotted him a little way off in the water with Teddy, and with them the enormous form of the giant squid. The air rang with squeals of joy and laughter and Teddy was playfully buffeted and lifted by strong tentacles. Grinning up at them as he swam nearby, Harry suddenly turned his head towards Severus, no doubt also sensing his presence. 

Apparently satisfied that Teddy was quite safe, Harry instantly started to swim for the shore and Severus walked to meet him, the link strengthening with every step. His stride faltered when Harry rose up out of the lake, water cascading off his bare torso and the smooth lines of lean muscle. It was nothing like the small glimpse he’d caught in the shower. He gaze wandered lower of its own accord, lingering for a moment on the bulge of Harry’s wet boxer briefs before continuing down to strong legs, his feet lost beneath the shimmering water.

“Did you get what you needed?” Harry asked, drawing Severus’ attention back to his face as he finally reached the shore.

Severus’ feet kicked back into gear. He joined Harry on the grassy bank, grasping his proffered hand and pretending that he didn’t enjoy the frisson of pleasure that it produced. “I gathered sufficient quantities for the time being.”

“Good,” Harry smiled, dropping down to stretch out on the grass, his glistening body already beginning to dry in the sun.

As Severus moved to join him, he saw an angry red burn on Harry’s forearm and remembered the flash of pain he’d felt in the forest. It seemed that the link ran even deeper than he’d imagined. 

“Must I be with you at all times to prevent you from hurting yourself?” he asked wryly.

Harry looked down and let out a huff of laughter. “It’s not bad. I just wasn’t quick enough to avoid one of the hatchling’s hiccups. It feels better now it’s been in water.”

“Did Teddy escape injury?”

“Oh, he didn’t get so much as a scratch. Still, after the heat of those dragons, we both felt like a dip in the lake. And I think the giant squid has made Teddy’s day,” Harry added, grinning at his godson’s antics a few meters away.

“I have a salve that will aid the healing process,” Severus said after a moment, conscious that their fingers were still entwined where they rested against the cool grass. He was glad that they were well away from the prying eyes of students. “You can apply some when we return to the castle.”

Harry looked a little surprised but pleased. He tightened his fingers a fraction, just enough so that Severus felt it. “Thank you.”

***

Although the remainder of the weekend passed in not too dreadful a fashion, Severus was nevertheless relieved when Teddy was collected early on Monday morning. A great deal of his relief came from no longer having to sleep in his bedroom because, as comfortable as his bed was, it made waking up next to Harry that bit more normal, as if he had fully infiltrated every aspect of his life. And those few minutes before Harry would wake, when Severus lay in bed willing his morning erection away while Harry’s breath puffed across his face, more often than not his body pressed close, felt more and more like an eternity.

“I think that went rather well,” Harry remarked as they walked to breakfast, his own relief tangible. “He’s going to be a great little Quidditch player, that’s for sure. He was outflying some of the students yesterday.”

“Indeed,” Severus replied. He had elected not to join them for Teddy’s introduction to Quidditch the previous afternoon, having little knowledge or interest in the matter. That was Harry’s forte. He had instead spent the time reorganizing and restocking his potions store, a task he always found to be oddly relaxing. The evening, however, had been devoted to chess and, as Harry’s skills were less than stellar in that department, Severus had provided Teddy with the necessary instructions and guidance. While far from adept at the game, Teddy had almost beaten Harry on his third attempt.

As they entered the hall together, there was an upsurge in sound that immediately put Severus on his guard, as did the many heads that turned in their direction. For a moment, Severus feared the worst; someone had discovered the truth about their link. But, on closer inspection, it was only Harry who was the centre of attention, particularly dreamy expressions aimed his way by a large percentage of the female students. As they all seemed to be in possession of a newspaper, Severus wordlessly summoned a copy from the nearest table where it was nestled between toast and pumpkin juice.

He didn’t need to look to find what had grasped their attention. There on the front page was a picture of Harry emerging from the lake, water cascading down his toned body. Severus was quite sure that, at that very moment, witches across the country were busy snatching up copies to pin on their walls.

“It seems that the Wizarding press has been trespassing again,” he said, passing it to Harry as they took their seats.

Harry took one look at it and laughed. “Well, at least it’s complimentary.”

Severus blinked. “That’s all you have to say?”

Harry shrugged, helping himself to bacon and eggs. “There’s rarely a day when I’m _not_ in the papers. Better that than a full-page spread about me being the next Dark Lord.”

“True,” Severus allowed, pouring his tea. “However, this story does not come without its own risks. More specifically,” he added, casting his gaze out across the students, many of whom were still openly staring at Harry, “the female variety. Every witch in the country will be stepping up their efforts to become the next Mrs Potter.”

Harry let out a snort. “Yeah. That’s not going to happen.”

“So sure?”

“I can say with absolute certainty that no witch will ever succeed.” 

The utter conviction of his words surprised and intrigued Severus, prompting him to delve a little deeper, beyond the bounds of what would normally be considered breakfast conversation. “So you intend to maintain your celibacy?”

“No,” Harry replied, buttering a piece of toast. He turned to look at Severus, and his expression was so open that Severus understood immediately. Before he could formulate any kind of response, however, Harry had pressed on with, “I was thinking that maybe we could show my sixth year class the merits of non-verbal spells after lunch. Would you mind taking part in a little demonstration?”

Severus was slightly taken aback by the rapid change of subject, but nevertheless couldn’t help feeling a thrill of anticipation at the prospect. He slowly stirred his tea with a smirk. “If you’re happy to risk losing.”

“Likewise,” Harry grinned before popping a forkful of bacon into his mouth.

***

The morning of Potions lessons ran as smoothly as the previous week, although Severus had to confiscate several copies of the _Daily Prophet_ from younger students who were directing entirely too much attention towards Harry. Needless to say, with a loss of points and the threat of detention, they quickly saw the error of their ways and there were no further explosions of any kind.

If Harry had been oblivious to the looks and sighs in Potions, he couldn’t fail to notice them in his own Defence classes after lunch and yet he remained entirely indifferent. Excitement of a different kind swept the class when Harry invited Severus to join him, withdrawing his wand as he spoke, and Severus felt a measure of it himself. He’d only caught a tantalizing glimpse of Harry’s power before now.

With a flick of Harry’s wand, the desks were cleared away to the edges of the room, leaving a wide open space. The students formed a circle around the perimeter, chattering excitedly. It wasn’t every day that two professors duelled each other, let alone the Heads of Gryffindor and Slytherin. The students of those Houses gravitated towards where their own Head was standing, anxious to lend their support, while the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws, perhaps unsurprisingly, seemed more inclined towards Harry’s side.

“Okay,” Harry said, causing silence to fall upon the room. “This is by no means what an actual duel with a dark wizard would be like—we will of course be sticking to non-dangerous spells—but it’ll give you an idea. We’ll start with verbal spells and then proceed to non-verbal.” He turned his gaze on Severus, eyes twinkling merrily. “Ready, Professor Snape?”

Severus withdrew his own wand from within his robes. “Indeed.”

They began circling each other, gazes locked. Severus could feel Harry’s concentration through the link but when he tried to probe Harry’s thoughts he found his way blocked. Evidently Harry had mastered more than just Potions. Severus’ fingers tightened around his wand.

“Expelliarmus!”

“Protego!” Harry countered instantly, deflecting the spell with a wave of his arm.

He flashed Severus a wide grin, and Severus responded by tugging his sleeves up to allow greater movement. Yes. He was going to enjoy this.

The verbal part of the session was evenly matched, neither managing to gain an advantage. It was when they changed to non-verbal spells, after a short break in which Harry briefly covered the clear advantages of mastering them, that things began to get interesting. Neither would allow his mind to be penetrated, so it became a game of cat and mouse, a study of body language and facial expressions—tiny minute details that might give away their intentions.

Harry almost caught Severus out once; Severus felt the raw power of the spell as it brushed past him. But, try as he might, he could not get past Harry’s defences. They eventually called it a draw, to much applause from the students, and the class was divided into pairs to practice disarming their opponents silently. Unsurprisingly, only one managed it before the lesson ended.

“I almost had you,” Harry said with a rueful smile. As the students exited, several of them were now giving Severus admiring glances, as well. Harry noticed and broke into a full-fledged grin. “Looks like you might have your own fan club now, too.”

“I’m sure Potions class will cure them of that soon enough.”

Harry let out a bark of laughter and picked up his pile of marking from the desk. “We’ll have to do this more often, then.”

***

Predictably, word of the professors’ duel swept the school within the hour, becoming increasingly preposterous with each retelling.

“Potter turned Snape into a toad! All green and slimy… sounds about right.”

“I heard Snape broke Potter’s leg. It still looks a bit wonky…”

By the time they arrived for dinner in the Great Hall, Harry and Severus were the talk of the entire student body. And the other professors.

“Well, you two,” Minerva said with a hint of exasperation as they took their seats. “Are the rumours to be believed?”

“I most certainly was not turned into a toad,” Severus said mildly. “Nor did I set Professor Potter’s robes on fire… however much I may have been tempted.”

Harry playfully elbowed him in the side. “It was a harmless demonstration,” he assured Minerva as he scooped up a large spoonful of mashed potato. “Contrary to popular belief, no professors or students were harmed.”

“Good. I take it there are no developments in the other matter?”

“No,” Severus replied, catching her meaning immediately. “However, we will be able to continue our investigations this evening.”

“Once the staff meeting is over, yes,” Minerva nodded.

“Another staff meeting?” Severus scowled.

“Yes, Severus. Don’t forget, you were the reason that the last one was postponed,” she added pointedly. “I expect you both to attend. Seven o’clock.”

The scathing retort on Severus’ lips was halted by Harry’s hand descending on his arm. “We’ll be there.”

***

“No more potions explosions, then?” Pomona smirked as Severus entered the staff room with Harry a little before seven. 

Conscious of the fact that she occasionally provided him with important ingredients, Severus gritted his teeth and sat down without answering. Taking a seat beside him, Harry deftly steered the conversation to safer territory, his hand once again resting on Severus’ arm beneath the table. It took several moments for Severus to realize that the strange feeling he was experiencing was that of finally having gained an ally—someone he could truly count on, without motive or hidden agenda. Perhaps it was only born of the link they shared but it nevertheless made the dreary room that little bit brighter.

Sadly, any good feelings were erased by the end of the meeting. It started innocently enough, with straightforward school issues leading into the details of the forthcoming exams. However, it took a sharp downward turn—and recaptured Severus’ attention away from the open window where he’d been following the lazy wanderings of a bee—with the words school ball.

“Of course, all of you will be needed on hand to supervise,” Minerva was saying briskly. “Although—”

“Precisely what,” Severus interrupted, “is this so-called _ball_ in aid of? If it’s a celebration of ridding ourselves of another year of students, I believe it should wait until they’ve gone.”

“Severus, really,” Minerva replied, looking over her spectacles at him rather like her predecessor used to do. “The students deserve one carefree night before examinations begin.”

“Do they?”

“They’re not all bad, Severus,” Filius piped up. “Most have been working extremely hard these last few months.”

“That’s true, they ‘ave,” Hagrid nodded, trailing off when Severus turned his glare on him instead. “With a few exceptions o’course…”

“When are you thinking of holding it?” Harry asked, defusing the tension. Continuing to scowl, Severus turned his attention back to the window and wordlessly knocked the bee back outside, where it buzzed angrily.

“A week on Saturday—the 28th. That gives the students plenty of time to prepare and also a few weeks of further study time afterwards. I’ll announce it at dinner tomorrow, I think.”

Severus exited the room in a flurry of robes as soon as the meeting ended. Harry caught up with him halfway along the corridor.

“So I take it you don’t like the ball idea much?”

“Your observational skills continue to astound me.”

Harry only laughed. “Come on, Severus, how bad can it be?”

Severus stopped and rounded on him, one eyebrow raised in challenge. “Would you like an honest answer to that question?” When Harry met his gaze unflinchingly, he continued. “Very well. A school ball, while very entertaining for students I’m sure, is, as far as professors are concerned, an entire evening of scolding reprobates, breaking up arguments, tearing amorous couples out of the rose bushes, disposing of banned substances—namely alcohol—and sending numerous students to the hospital wing with varying ailments and afflictions. There are few things I dislike more.”

“My last school ball wasn’t exactly a picnic either, you know,” Harry said ruefully. “I hated having to dance in front of everyone, Ron and Hermione were fighting pretty much the entire time, and my date dropped me quicker than you could say Petrificus Totalus.”

“And the fact that you were being forced to participate in the Triwizard Tournament despite never having entered it?”

“Well, yeah. That too.” Harry paused, looking thoughtful. “Actually, I remember seeing you pulling students out of the bushes… you’ve never looked scarier.”

“That is something, I suppose.” 

Harry grasped his arm with a grin as they began to walk again. “Don’t worry, this time you’ll have me to share the burden.”

Severus didn’t answer. But, damn it all, in the space of just a few minutes his dark mood had lifted again.

The remaining hours of their evening were spent in a more productive manner, beginning investigations into the potion concoction that had turned everything upside-down in the first place. There were no conclusive results, nor did Severus expect there to be. It was going to be an incredibly long and no doubt extremely frustrating process.

When they returned to Severus’ quarters afterwards, ignoring their piles of marking in favour of sleep, Harry—whether automatically or intentionally—headed towards Severus’ bedroom again. His fingers had just curled around the handle when Severus cleared his throat loudly, capturing his attention.

“I should prefer to return to our previous sleeping arrangement. If you don’t mind.”

“Oh! Yeah, of course,” Harry replied a little awkwardly, releasing the handle. “I wasn’t thinking.”

Severus hid a curious frown. He thought he’d seen a measure of discontentment in Harry’s expression. Surely the couch was not so uncomfortable. But the next moment, Harry’s sunny disposition was back and Severus questioned whether in fact he’d seen anything at all. 

***

Sleep was more elusive than usual for Severus that night. Perhaps it was the all too brief return to the comfort and familiarity of his bed, or the many different variables running through his mind concerning the potion investigations. Regardless, he lay wide awake on the enlarged couch in the early hours of the morning, staring up into darkness. 

The room was utterly silent except for the sound of Harry’s soft snores, so they became the sole point of Severus’ focus. Without meaning to, he found himself breathing in rhythm with them and noting every slight change of pitch, every nuance, every stutter. After an indeterminate amount of time, Severus became aware of a subtle change in Harry’s breathing—a quickening of pace. A nightmare, perhaps. Severus turned his head to face the mop of black hair, preparing to wake him should the nightmare fully take hold.

Then Harry moaned. And it was by no means a sound of anguish or terror; it was a sound that went straight to Severus’ groin. He almost groaned himself, but in frustration. This was the last thing he needed. Another moan had Severus completely hard. And completely unable to do anything about it.

After five minutes of increasing moans and heavy breathing, Severus’ right hand enclosed the base of his straining shaft and clamped down in an attempt to alleviate some of the pressure. But the moment his hand made contact, Harry let out his loudest moan yet. Severus stared at him and then, with deliberate slowness, slid his hand upwards. Again, Harry immediately reacted and Severus snatched his hand away as if it had been burned. It was yet another way the link had found to torment him, mocking his inability to control or destroy it.

In silence he lay with hands and jaw clenched, but his body betrayed him with every sound from Harry. As Harry reached the climax of his dream, Severus came untouched, the sheer force of it tearing a strangled groan from his lips. It took several moments for him to recover enough to move, reaching for his wand to banish the evidence that was cooling against his skin. He hesitated and then silently cleaned Harry as well.

Such a strong release did, of course, have a soporific effect. One small mercy, Severus thought as his eyes slipped closed. With any luck, by morning he’d have forgotten this happened at all. But his last conscious thought was of that powerful tide of ecstasy sweeping his body. And Harry whispering his name.

***

“Barnsley! Cease talking at once!” Severus snapped, making the first year jump so much that he almost sliced a finger clean off. It was only the second lesson of the morning and Severus was already wishing that the day was over. 

“Hey.” Harry shifted closer, lowering his voice. “Is everything okay?”

“Fine,” Severus replied in a clipped tone.

“You just seem a little… out of sorts this morning.”

_And whose fault is that?_ Severus thought wryly. He’d awoken that morning to find Harry’s face inches from his, still relaxed in sleep. His arm was also trapped—at some point Harry’s hand had curled around it and stayed there. The night’s events flashing to mind, Severus had quickly shaken it off and thrown the covers back, needing a long shower and time to collect his thoughts before the day began in earnest. But while the shower had indeed refreshed and rejuvenated him, coming out and finding himself faced with Harry’s bare chest and sleepy smile had knocked him neatly back to square one again.

“I did not sleep well.”

“Oh.” Harry had the grace to look a little guilty, perhaps because he had slept so well himself, or maybe because he knew his presence in Severus’ quarters was not exactly welcome. “I’m sorry.”

Grateful for the fact that Harry didn’t know the truth, Severus merely nodded and moved on.

***

That night was, thankfully, uneventful, as was the following, and the days improved with them. Most of the fifth and seventh year students seemed aware of the importance of their upcoming examinations and were duly diligent in class, and the rest of the student body seemed to have finally settled down after the excitement at the start of the week. Harry, for his part, reined in his theatrical tendencies and there were no further duels, much to the disappointment of his students.

But while the lessons went smoothly enough, their investigative work had made little to no progress by the end of the week. Even though Severus had known of the difficulties and complexities of the task, he had nevertheless hoped that he would have found _something_ to go on. Of course, it would have been significantly easier if the scene of the explosion hadn’t been cleaned before he’d had time to examine it. Consequently, instead of searching for the particular concoction of ingredients that had caused it, he was forced to go through the much longer process of ruling out every possible concoction that _hadn’t_ before he could even think of developing any kind of antidote. And despite the fact that they had learnt to manage the link on a daily basis, almost without thinking about it, Severus was anxious to return his life to normal. More and more, the link was affecting his thoughts and his emotions, the tendrils winding deeper and deeper until he was unsure what was truly his own.

Saturday dawned bright and sunny, only a few cotton wool clouds drifting in the cornflower blue sky. By early afternoon, most of the students were outside, either studying under trees out of the glare of the sun or stretched out on the grassy banks around the lake. A few had even ventured into the water, where the giant squid was keeping them entertained. 

After having spent the whole of the morning in the lab, testing various hypotheses, Harry had dragged Severus out into the sunshine as well. They meandered their way across the grounds, Harry occasionally stopping to chat to students while Severus stood impassively beside him.

“Come on, Severus, cheer up,” Harry said, nudging his elbow as they continued their passage around the lake. “It’s a gorgeous summer day, and we don’t get too many of those normally.”

Severus eyed him sideways. “I suspect you’d find something to enjoy about any weather.”

Harry shrugged. “Why not? What’s the point of living if you’re going to be miserable? Find the joy in every day.”

“Now you sound like a greetings card.”

“Life’s too short.”

“Yes, that’s—”

“Smile and the world smiles with you.”

“Enough!”

“Am I wearing you down yet?” Harry grinned.

“You have been doing that for many years,” Severus retorted, although he couldn’t entirely hide his amusement.

As they rounded a clump of bushes, still bickering good-naturedly, a familiar voice called out. “Harry!”

Harry’s mouth fell open in surprise. Ron and Hermione were striding towards them, grinning broadly.

“What are you doing here?”

“Nice to see you, too, mate,” Ron smirked, punching Harry’s arm as he reached him, while Hermione wasted no time in pulling him into a hug.

“We hadn’t heard from you in a while, so we thought we’d drop by. Professor Snape,” she added in polite greeting.

“Mrs Weasley,” he responded with a curt nod. “Mr Weasley.” He then turned to Harry. “I shall leave you to catch up. See you at dinner.”

Harry smiled. “Thank you, Severus.”

“You’re spending your free time with _Snape_?” Severus heard Ron say as he walked away.

“He’s a good friend.”

Severus decided that the twinge he felt was the link protesting his departure. He would devote the next few hours to ridding himself of it once and for all. 

***

“Any luck?” Harry asked as he took his seat beside Severus for dinner that evening.

“No,” Severus replied, scowling at Harry’s cheerful expression. “Other than ruling out a few more ingredients, I am no closer to finding any answers.”

“So we keep looking,” Harry shrugged, piling food onto his plate. “We’ll get there.”

Severus changed the subject. “I trust your afternoon went well.”

“Yeah, it was really nice.” Harry smiled. “I was a bit worried at first—you know, I thought Charlie might have said something—but it turns out I just haven’t been owling them regularly enough. Oh, and Hermione’s pregnant.”

Severus choked on a mouthful of sausage. “Rather more information than I asked for,” he remarked once he’d swallowed. “They did not wish to stay for dinner?”

“No, they had to get back. They did give me this, though.” Harry fished a scrap of parchment out of his pocket and showed it to Severus. It was blank except for a name, one which Severus did not recognize. “He works at the Ministry and they seem to think he’s perfect for me,” Harry continued with a roll of the eyes, “which is entirely irrelevant considering that A, the Wizarding world doesn’t even know I’m,” he paused, “you know… and B, our current predicament would turn the whole thing into a really awkward threesome… 

“Joking!” he added quickly at Severus’ dark expression. “Don’t worry, I’m not going to contact him.”

“Whether you do or do not, it is no concern of mine,” Severus said evenly. “It may pose problems at present but once this link is broken, we can go back to our individual lives and do as we wish.”

“Yeah. Of course,” Harry agreed, but Severus thought his words sounded a little hollow.

***

The following days proved just as frustrating, however, despite hours of painstaking experimentation. Severus had discounted any number of ingredients and combinations but he was still no closer to an answer. In fact, he was beginning to wonder if their condition had been caused by the potion at all. Perhaps it had been some other form of accidental magic. Whatever the case, he was running out of options, and spending the rest of his natural life attached to Harry was becoming an alarming possibility.

It wasn’t until the following Friday, the night before the hotly anticipated school ball, that Severus had a breakthrough. Having ruled out any number of accidental ingredients having entered the potion to cause the explosion, going through countless batches of potions, he began experimenting with the ingredients concerning the Strengthening Solution itself. It was his last line of investigation. His last hope.

It was Harry’s turn to do the nightly patrol, so Severus had to work by himself, going through the necessary steps and safety precautions as had become his nightly ritual for the past two weeks. The initial tests with the base ingredients proved just as unsuccessful as every other he’d tried. However, as Severus began to grind the griffin claw into a fine powder, his gaze passed over the salamander blood and a thought occurred. If the students had accidentally combined the two before they had been added to the potion—even just a few drops—that could quite possibly have caused a volatile reaction.

Severus set about putting his theory to the test at once, immediately erecting a shield over the cauldron once the two ingredients had been added. For a few minutes the solution continued to bubble benignly, but then the hissing began and Severus was taken straight back to that Potions lesson and his fruitless attempt to prevent catastrophe. This time the shield took the force of the explosion, with a resounding clang that shook the workbench, but most of the resulting concoction stayed within the cauldron.

Once he was sure it was safe, Severus removed the shield to examine the cauldron’s contents, wrinkling his nose in distaste at the sickly sweet odour. After several minutes of casting his wand back and forth with murmured incantations, his brow furrowing deeper and deeper, Severus took a step back, staring at the offending deep turquoise liquid. There could be no doubt. Despite the accidental mixture of ingredients, it remained a Strengthening Solution. The reaction had, however, vastly increased its potency. 

By definition, Strengthening Solutions increased the strength of that which was already there. Normally that was a physical manifestation after consuming the solution by mouth, but that was obviously not the case this time. Nevertheless, the fundamental cause and effect would be the same. Severus’ eyes widened. 

_It could only increase the strength of that which was already there._

Logically, that meant that the invisible link that connected himself and Harry—that drove them to be together—was based on an existing mutual inclination towards the other, a seed that the magic had latched onto and grown to staggering proportions, forging a much deeper connection.

No. It wasn’t possible; there had to be another explanation. Gripping his wand tightly, Severus banished the contents of the cauldron and started again.

And when a weary Harry returned several hours later, brushing his hand across Severus’ arm with his usual, “Any luck?” Severus turned away. 

“None.”

***

It was too loud. As the evening had progressed, gentle music had evolved into harder, louder beats that reverberated around the Great Hall and Severus’ head, joined by the shouts and screeches of students getting progressively less inhibited. In short, it was as dire as any other school ball that Severus had been forced to attend.

Harry, for his part, seemed to enjoy it a little more. He’d had to dodge a number of student dance requests early on—made easier by the fact that Severus was beside him and openly glaring at anyone who dared to approach—and deal with several scuffles but he’d remained irritatingly cheerful throughout.

Grinding his teeth, Severus slipped out a side door into the grounds to enjoy a brief reprieve from the noise. Unfortunately that didn’t extend to rule-breakers; Severus swiftly pounced on a couple of students trying and failing to be inconspicuous in nearby bushes, stripping points as well as dignity.

“Young love,” Harry remarked with a smirk, joining him as the two students scurried back inside. “Still doing scary pretty well, I see,” he added, giving Severus an appreciative nod. 

Severus did not return his smile but turned away, intent on continuing his patrol. Predictably, Harry followed.

“Are you alright, Severus?”

“Fine.”

“Another bad night?” Harry persisted, looking sympathetic.

Truthfully it _had_ been another sleepless night, but not for the same reason as before. After hours of experimentations, Severus had been unable to suppress the myriad thoughts and theories swirling around his brain and had lain awake until almost dawn.

“You can talk to me, you know,” Harry continued as they walked further into darkness. “Not just as a colleague but as a friend.”

Almost against his will, Severus felt his cold façade melt a fraction—enough to allow a softer response. “It has simply been a tiring week.”

They paused in the shadow of a large oak and Harry turned to look at him. “You need a break; what with the exam preparations and all the extra brewing you’ve been doing… you’re working yourself too hard, Severus.”

“If you’re offering to take over, I’d prefer to keep my private laboratory intact.”

“No, I wasn’t, but thanks for the vote of confidence,” Harry replied, playfully swatting Severus’ arm. “I meant you should take a couple of days off. Relax a bit.”

Severus snorted, scanning the surrounding area for students out of bounds. “I’m afraid that will not be possible until the end of term.”

“About that,” Harry said after a long pause, “how are we going to handle the holidays if we’re still… you know…”

“Bound to each other by magic?” Severus supplied. “I do not know.”

As Severus spoke, he noticed that the music floating out from the open doors of the Great Hall had changed to a much slower melody, signalling the imminent end of the ball. Judging by his expression, Harry had noticed it, too, although he didn’t look quite so relieved.

“The final dance,” he murmured softly, looking up towards the Great Hall and then back at Severus’ face.

Severus cleared his throat. “We should return to the castle.” He turned to go but Harry suddenly caught his arm. 

“Severus…”

Severus had barely turned before Harry’s lips descended on his in a rush of warmth. Severus’ mind instantly became a jumble of conflicting thoughts and emotions, but the one he latched onto was an unshakeable feeling that this was yet another manipulation—a lie born of the link they were forced to endure. It compelled Severus to tear his mouth away, falling back on his most trusted defence mechanism: stony contempt.

“What do you think you are doing, Potter?”

“I’m sorry,” Harry said, running a hand through his dishevelled hair. “I couldn’t stop myself.” He looked up, his green eyes open and earnest, shining in the darkness. “There’s something between us, Severus: something more than just this link. I know you can feel it, too.”

“Clearly the explosion addled your brains—what little remains of them.”

“Severus—”

“No!” Severus snapped, his thoughts swirling once more, one emotion rising to dominate everything else: white-hot anger. “I have had enough of this… this accident dictating my life! My actions! Even my thoughts! But most of all, I’ve had enough ofyou! The sooner I break this affliction, the better. So I can be rid of you.”

He almost took back his words at the hurt in Harry’s eyes, for he felt the echo of it, deep down inside himself. He clenched his jaw to prevent such weakness. He refused to allow himself to be manipulated again—by _anyone_ , least of all an accidental magical link twisting his mind and his feelings.

“Fine,” Harry said. His voice was low but the air around him was crackling with magic as his emotions spiralled. “I’ll make it easy for you, then.”

Without another word, Harry turned and walked away—not back to the castle but further into the grounds, his retreating figure quickly swallowed by the darkness. Ignoring a stab of pain in his chest, Severus began to walk back to the castle. The music had stopped.

***

After ensuring that all of the students had returned to their respective common rooms and dormitories, Severus bade the other professors a stiff, “Goodnight,” and retreated to his quarters. As he entered, he felt the first twinge of discomfort rise to join the heavy weight already pressing on his chest but he firmly ignored it. Harry, of course, was not there. Severus picked up a book and sat down on the couch to read, glancing at the clock as he did so. Almost midnight. 

By twenty past twelve, the discomfort had turned to a dull ache and by a quarter to one, it had grown to a searing pain but Severus refused to yield to it. Erecting his mental shields and employing techniques he’d honed through years of service to the Dark Lord, he was able to block out the worst of it. If Harry needed relief, he was going to have to return. And return he would; Severus was certainly not going to look for him. He was through playing this game. 

It took longer than he thought, but finally there were several hurried knocks on the door. Severus swept towards it, muttering under his breath about bull-headed Gryffindors, but was completely unprepared for what lay behind it—Charlie, red-faced with exertion, carrying an unconscious and very pale Harry in his arms.

“I found him near the lake,” Charlie explained quickly. “I should have known something wasn’t right when he came to see the dragons—he wasn’t himself at all.”

Ignoring the fresh stab of guilt cutting at his heart, Severus lifted Harry from Charlie’s arms. 

“Should I fetch Madam Pomfrey?” Charlie asked, his worried gaze returning to Harry’s face.

“No,” Severus replied firmly. She’d only ask questions—questions he had no good answers for. “I will take it from here.”

“But—”

“Goodnight, Mr Weasley,” Severus said, promptly closing the door on him.

Laying Harry down on the couch, Severus grasped his hand, expecting Harry to respond immediately. But Harry didn’t stir. He grasped both hands but Harry continued to lie quite still, barely breathing.

“Potter!” Severus said sternly, tightening his grip. Still nothing. Worry and regret starting to eat at him, Severus hurriedly removed his shirt and then did the same to Harry. He lifted Harry in his arms and pressed their chests flush against each other to maximize the skin-to-skin contact.

“Potter,” he said again. Then, his voice softening as he brushed the unruly locks back to see the face beneath, “Harry…”

Harry still didn’t move but Severus felt some part of him respond, the slightest tendril of his magic reaching out. Without stopping to examine exactly what was driving his actions, and why his own magic answered in kind, Severus brushed his lips against Harry’s, at first light and tentative, then more insistent. There were several moments of nothing before he felt the warmth of Harry’s slow exhale and then Harry’s lips slowly came to life beneath his.

“Harry,” Severus said again, drawing back to meet green eyes—groggy dullness giving way to realization and then hope. Even without Legilimency, Harry was an open book. Before he could analyse any further, Harry’s hand curled around his neck and tugged him forwards into a kiss that was anything but chaste. 

This time there was no mistaking the surge of magic that met his, any trace of residual discomfort soothed away by a wave of utter contentment. The thought of pulling away never entered Severus’ mind for, although the link was rejoicing in their reunion, it was no longer in control. From deep within, Severus’ own magic had leapt forth to twine with Harry’s and he felt the power of that union flowing through him, sparking everywhere their skin touched. It was unlike anything he’d ever experienced before. In that moment everything suddenly made sense, like a shifting focus finding clarity.

“Harry,” he whispered, unsure if the word even passed his lips, still pressed so close to the soft warmth of Harry’s; unsure even of what it was—a plea, an apology, or just the need to say his name again.

Nevertheless, Harry seemed to understand, hushing him, telling him it was alright. And then they were lost to each other again, tearing away the remaining layers that separated them, needing to be closer. 

Still, even with Harry laid gloriously bare beneath him, there was a part of Severus that urged caution, that needed to be absolutely sure. “Perhaps we should wait—”

“No,” Harry said instantly, his hand tightening on Severus’ neck. “I want this, Severus. I want _you_. Please.” He rose to capture Severus’ lips again, dragging him back down, and with him went the last of Severus’ restraint. In one swift movement, he slipped his arms underneath Harry and lifted him up from the couch, carrying him through to the bedroom, where he deposited him on the deep green satin sheets.

His mouth quickly found Harry’s again as the rest of their clothing was banished, Harry’s heat and magic consuming him. And now he was here it felt right, felt as if this had been waiting for them since the beginning, building with every look and touch. 

Every inch of skin was mapped and tasted and Harry was vocal in his approval, from soft sighs to loud moans, culminating in him wrapping his legs around Severus’ waist in a silent but urgent invitation that had Severus instantly murmuring a preparation spell in his haste to accept it. The link positively sang as he pushed into Harry’s heat, thrumming through his body and intensifying the pleasure. By Harry’s expression of rapture, he knew that he was not alone. Severus stilled his movements, unsure how long he’d be able to last against the overwhelming sensual onslaught, but Harry tugged him down into another kiss and breathed, “More.”

Slow, deep thrusts, punctuated by the mesh of mouths and tongues, quickly gained pace and soon neither of them could do much but draw ragged breaths and hold on tighter. Harry’s eyes, which had been tightly closed with pleasure, suddenly opened and locked with Severus’ and Severus fell into them, experiencing everything that Harry was thinking and feeling, along with the echo of the link that was flowing through them both. The intensity of it instantly pushed Severus over the edge, and Harry with him, in a climax like no other, leaving them both trembling in its wake.

“Wow,” Harry whispered after several long moments.

“An accurate assessment,” Severus replied almost as softly, his heart still pounding. 

Aware that he was leaning heavily on Harry, Severus carefully withdrew, noticing as he did so that Harry seemed reluctant to let him go—perhaps unsure of his intentions. Seeking to reassure him, Severus immediately shifted onto his side and pulled Harry close, cleaning them both with a murmured spell.

“Is your pain quite gone?” he asked after a moment.

“Completely,” Harry sighed against his neck and Severus felt a quick soft press of his lips there, as if Harry wanted to assuage some of the guilt Severus was feeling. But Severus’ guilt went deeper.

“There is something I must tell you,” he began slowly. “I… have not been completely truthful with you.” He felt Harry’s movements still, waiting. “I discovered something last night, about the potion that we were exposed to.” 

Harry looked up then, his eyes guarded. “What did you discover?”

Severus swallowed, forcing himself to continue despite the possible consequences. “It appears that the potion was a vastly more potent form of the Strengthening Solution that the students were brewing… The link between us was not the result of a random accident, but rather the magic detecting an existing regard between us and seeking to strengthen it.” 

Severus held his breath as Harry raised himself up on one arm to look at him properly, a frown creasing his brow. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I did not want to believe it,” Severus admitted, holding Harry’s gaze. “I thought that the link was twisting and manipulating my thoughts, that perhaps there was another explanation.”

“And now?” Harry asked quietly, the same guarded look in his eyes that made Severus’ chest feel tight. He knew that he had to speak from his heart or risk losing Harry for good.

“Now… I can no longer deny that it’s true. I was wrong to keep it from you, and I truly regret—”

Harry pressed a finger to his lips. “It doesn’t matter, Severus; it’s already in the past. You and me, here and now, that’s all that matters.” His expression turned thoughtful. “What I don’t understand is why the link’s effects were so much more severe for me.”

“I cannot give you a definitive answer. However, I suspect…”

“What?” Harry prompted.

Severus tentatively reached up to cup his cheek. “Your heart is an open door, Harry. You feel everything more deeply than most, both a blessing and a curse. For me, it is a blessing.”

A soft smile lighting his face, Harry closed the distance, kissing Severus with a slow tenderness that was a world apart from every other kiss they’d shared. It was something to be treasured. Severus tightened his hold.

“May I ask where we go from here?”

“I don’t know,” Harry murmured, pressing another kiss to Severus’ lips, “but I’d like to find out. Together.”

As Severus slid his hand down the smooth expanse of Harry’s back, he luxuriated in the thrum of magic that responded to his touch. “Perhaps we could spend tomorrow doing just that.”

***

Spending an entire Sunday in bed, with Harry Potter no less, was something that Severus could never have imagined possible. And yet it proved to be by far the most enjoyable Sunday he had ever experienced. Waking with Harry, no longer out of reach but in his arms, lips seeking his, smiling even before the long lashes lifted to reveal sparkling green, Severus had felt no inclination to leave his side—not because of the link or the discomfort he might feel otherwise, but simply because he did not wish to. And apart from a brief interruption from a concerned Charlie Weasley, anxious to check that Harry was alright, the day remained their own.

It wasn’t until halfway through Monday, when he had gone to collect further ingredients from the forest alone while Harry caught up on marking, that Severus realized that he could no longer feel the link’s effects, could not detect any hint of Harry within him. He stayed out a little longer than necessary, longer than they would have previously been able to bear without at least some discomfort, but there wasn’t so much as a twinge. And Harry felt its absence as well, judging by the substantial pile of unmarked assignments remaining upon Severus’ return.

“Has it gone? The link?”

Severus took a moment to hang up his cloak. “I suspect so.” He had spent the past half an hour pondering that possibility and its potential repercussions, and each step back to the castle had felt a little heavier. He heard Harry draw closer, and then a pair of arms slipped around his waist.

“Maybe it finally broke. Or maybe…” Harry shrugged, resting his chin against Severus’ shoulder, “it was just waiting for us to figure things out. It doesn’t change anything… does it?” 

There was the barest hint of doubt in his tone, the same seed that had infected Severus’ mind, prompting Severus to lift his hands and cover Harry’s warmly before turning to meet his gaze. “No, it does not.” He caught a glimpse of relief and happiness flooding the green and then Harry’s lips were on his and little else mattered. They were interrupted by the bell a few minutes later.

Harry sighed, his breath warm against Severus’ wet lips. “Are you still going to join me for my afternoon Defence classes?”

“I shall. However we will have to inform Minerva of the link’s severance this evening.”

Harry sighed again but nodded. “I suppose so.” He smiled faintly. “I guess we couldn’t keep doing this forever.” 

Severus tightened his hold, preventing Harry’s attempt to withdraw. “ _This_ will remain.”

***

They went to see the headmistress together after the last class of the day had filed out. They didn’t tell her everything, only enough semblance of the truth to satisfy her questions. Still, she appeared quite relieved that the whole thing was over.

“At last we can get back to normal. It would have made the summer interesting, though, wouldn’t it?” she added, amusement lacing her tone as she leant back in her chair. “Biscuit?”

Harry was still eating his ginger newt as they descended the spiral staircase together some minutes later. Severus had declined.

“I’ll wait until the students are in bed to move my things back to my own quarters,” Harry remarked, not quite keeping the resignation out of his voice.

“You are, of course, welcome to return whenever you wish.”

Harry grinned, licking his fingers. “You may regret saying that.” But before he could finish, Severus grasped his hand and slid the final digit into his mouth, eyes glittering. 

“I do not believe so.”

His exited the staircase, leaving Harry looking rather dazed upon the bottom step. Harry caught up with him near the end of the corridor.

“Git.” Severus’ smirk grew. “You know, there’s a rumour going round that you’ve drugged me with some kind of potion to make me your slave,” Harry continued, “and that’s why we’re always together. Charlie told me.”

“The idea has merit,” Severus replied slowly, appearing to consider it until Harry nudged his shoulder, repressing his laughter.

Once they were safely inside Severus’ quarters, Harry delivered swift retribution. They were late for dinner.

***

Despite the open invitation, Severus didn’t see as much of Harry as he would have liked over the following weeks. With preparations for the exams and then the examinations themselves, as well as the resumption of normal classes, they had little time for anything in between except food and sleep. They did jointly oversee the written Charms N.E.W.T. examination, patrolling the rigid rows of desks to ensure that the rules were adhered to and absolute silence maintained, but Severus found that to be equally frustrating with Harry so close yet out of reach, exchanging only heated looks.

They did, however, manage to work off much of that frustration towards the end of term when Harry showed up at Severus’ door late one night. He had barely taken the Invisibility Cloak off before Severus dragged him inside, shoved him back against the door, and proceeded to hungrily devour his mouth followed by the rest of him. They relocated to the bedroom—eventually—and spent several hours making up for lost time until they finally fell asleep intertwined.

Then, all too soon, the familiar chaos took hold of the students, signalling the end of the exams and the school year. Summer was once again upon them. 

There were tears and laughter in equal measure, the pressure of revision lifted but the pain of departure settling heavily on the seventh year students’ shoulders. Severus took little notice—he had seen it many times—but Harry allowed himself to be swept up in the moment, accepting parting gifts from his students with heartfelt thanks and the odd hug. He was, after all, still a Gryffindor, always wearing his heart on his sleeve. And Severus wouldn’t have it any other way now.

“Do you have any plans for the summer?” Severus asked as they watched the last of the carriages depart. It was tradition for all of the professors to bid the students goodbye from the broad stone steps of the castle, something which Minerva had to remind him of every year to ensure he had little choice in the matter.

“Not really,” Harry replied, still holding his arm up high to the waving students. “Other than I would like to be with you.”

Severus turned his gaze away from the carriages, ignoring Minerva’s pointed look along the line. “And I would like to have you with me,” he said softly. “But with that comes the risk of revealing ourselves. The question is, are you truly ready to start down that road, for the world to know everything?”

Smiling into the sunshine, Harry reached out to grasp Severus’ hand, to the wonder and bemusement of their colleagues—apart from an entirely too gleeful headmistress.

“I am now.”


End file.
